It's Okay to Cry
by Mizu Hikari
Summary: Rei walks down a lonely path to nowhere, remembering a special moment that taught her the greatest lesson... ReiXSora Rated teen for safety


This story is a story about Rei (my character). Her name means "ghost" in Japanese...

Disclaimer: Rei walks down a lonely path to nowhere, remembering a special moment that taught her the greatest lesson...to be glad she's alive...

I do not own Sora, Riku, Destiny Islands, or Ansem...but I know Rei...

The song is 'Beautiful Things' by Andain...nice song...

Warnings: Happy ending...yeah, at first I was going to make the ending very tragic, but since this was for my mom it had to be happy...

Enjoy this story...

* * *

_It's okay to cry..._

The trees rustle softly as the wind blows through the branches. A regular November day on Destiny Islands for her. Her black and gray scarf dances behind her and a path of her breath disappears into the air. She hums 'Beautiful Things' by Andain under her breath. People walk by but say nothing to her as if she were a ghost passing by the realm of humans. As the wind blew fiercely her hair blew out of her face. She looks up at the sky. Grey and dead, sad and depressing. Like the way she was feeling…

**Two days earlier **

"Hey Riku!" she waves her hand at the platinum silver-haired boy. He turns around and smiles softly but then walks from her. "Wait up!"

"Need to tell me something?" Riku keeps his face front, stopping. She blushes and walks up to him, trying to look him in his eyes. White bangs cover them so she sadly looks at the sidewalk.

"Riku, I wanted to tell you…" she begins. "I-"

"Hey guys, what's up?" Sora happily bounds towards them. Riku smiles and she lowers her head farther.

"You okay, Rei?" Sora puts a hand on her shoulder. "You seem kind of down…"

"Yeah, I'm okay," she smiles at the concerned boy. "Thank you."

"So, are you doing anything today?" Sora asks, putting his hands behind his head. "Going somewhere with family?"

"No…I'm staying home while my family goes to visit my aunt for a week…" she speaks sadly. "My aunt does not like me, so I stay home…"

She quickly glances at Riku who seems to be intently staring at a girl passing by, winking at her. _'Might as well not even try…'_

"You could come over to my house…you know not be all alone," Sora offers. "I'm sure my mom won't mind…"

"Thank you, Sora…I'll see you at 5 then," she bows to him and walks away from the two boys, forgetting her reason for trying to talk to Riku.

* * *

5 o' clock soon rolls around the corner and Rei does not come to Sora's home. He tells his mom that he's going out and heads over to her house. He sighs deeply afraid for Rei. She has become so anti-social…the last thing he wants her to do is go through the pain alone.

* * *

As he reaches her house, he at first rings the doorbell but no one answers. He opens the door and looks around the house. Warm and cozy feeling filled him as he further ventured into the house. He began to climb the stairs, hoping to find Rei there. 

She sits on the floor staring at the white wall in front of her. That's all her room was. Nothing but colorless walls and wood floors, with a small bed and night stand. She sits there with expression-less eyes continuing to stare into space. In her hands are a small toy and a black cap. She looks at the items in her hands. It was a small trinket made by Sora and the hat was her fathers'. _Her real father_. Sora puts a hand on her shoulder, making her whip around. She at first glares him down, fire in her eyes, but then it softly dies down and turns back into her original light blue eyes. Her shoulder slump sadly as she sees who it is.

"Rei?" Sora finally asks. "Are you okay?"

"…"she continues to stare into Sora's eyes, her own becoming more and more distant. "Sor…"

"Hey, what's wrong?" Sora takes her shoulders tightly as she slowly slips to the ground. "Rei!"

"…" her eyes suddenly turn black and she cries sadly. "Sora!"

She suddenly awakens on her bed, hands shaking uncontrollably. Rei's head pounds with pain, as she clutches it, screaming silently. It dies down and she falls to the ground, weeping sadly. Footsteps are heard quickly coming up the stairs and into her room.

"Rei, I'm taking you to my house," Sora lifts her off the ground. "You shouldn't be left alone like this…"

"Sora…" she speaks weakly, tears slowing down. "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…"

"Why?" Sora closes the door to her house. "You shouldn't be…I know how you feel…"

"…"

Her past had been rough…between losing her father in a car crash and having her brother die in her arms took a toll on her nerves. When her mother had remarried to a man called Ansem it destroyed her life. He was a cruel and evil man to her mother and the family. Her mother died, and Ansem became crueler and meaner to her. It seemed as if only she was the one who was treated poorly, while her other siblings would be spoiled. Her family was falling apart though, dieing like she was. But Sora wouldn't let her. He would always to try to keep her away from that place. It worked at first but when Ansem had found this out he was only able to see her at school. She would come to school, bruises along her arms and neck. She was beaten daily, it sickened Sora. He had tried to convince her to tell someone but she said it would endanger everyone she cared for.

"Rei…" Sora whispers as he sets her on his couch. New bruises cover her neck and face. Sora shakes in anger, cursing in silence for what Ansem had done to her. His finger lightly grazes over one of the marks, causing Rei to open her eyes.

"Where am I?" she asks still lying down with Sora on top of her.

"You're at my house, I'm not gonna let him hurt you anymore," Sora states wrapping his hand around hers.

"Sora, you can't…you'll get hurt," Rei cries sitting up. "If I let you…you'll-"

A finger is placed on her lips.

"I'll be okay…" Sora smiles softly. "I promise…"

"No you don't understand…" she explains. "You can't take me away, what about my other siblings…if I'm not there for Ansem to take his anger out on, what about my family?"

"Rei…" Sora sadly looks into her eyes. "I can't let you get hurt…it's not right for him to harm you!"

"I know, I know…"she softly replies, embracing Sora. "But I have to…"

"No you don't…" Sora whimpers. "Let me help…"

* * *

**>>Present time>> **

She continues through the park, searching for anything. Searching for a path…

_Got up early, found something's missing  
My only name  
No one else sees, but I got stuck  
And soon forever came  
Stopped pushing on for just a second  
Then nothing's changed  
Who am I this time, where's my name?  
Guess it crept away_

The wind picks up causing her hat to fly off her head. She chases after it, desperately trying to catch up with it._  
_

_No one's calling for me at the door  
and unpredictable won't bother anymore  
and silently gets harder to ignore_

­­­­­The hat stops for a second but then the wind takes it away from Rei's grasping hands. Tears begin to fall as she chases after her beloved hat.

_I forgot that I might see  
So many beautiful things_

_Beautiful things_

The wind takes the hat through the park closer and closer to the water. Rei runs faster determined to catch her cap.

_Take this happy ending away  
It's all the same  
God won't waste this simplicity  
On possibility  
Get me up, wake me up, dreams are filling  
This trace of blame  
Frozen still I thought I could stop  
Now who's gonna wait?_

The wind carries it floating over the dock, followed by Rei. As Rei continues along the dock, she passes people who stare at her then go back to what they were doing.

_No one's calling for me at the door  
and unpredictable won't bother anymore  
and silently gets harder to ignore_

_Look straight ahead, there's nothing left to see  
What's done is done, this life has got its hold on me  
Just let it go, what now can never beSo many beautiful things  
_

The cap plunges into the water, with Rei following it. The water freezes her body and she begins to drown. Her voice is frozen in her throat, feeling the icy sting inject into her body.

_Now what do I do?  
_

Her mind freezes causing her to feel light-headed…

_Can I change my mind?_

Her splashing begins to die, as she begins to lose her oxygen…

_Did I think things through?  
_

Her eyes slowly close, water beginning to enter her mouth…

_It was once my life  
it was my life at one time_

She suddenly feels warm and someone presses their lips against hers.

_I forgot that I might see_

The person begins to give her C.P.R. Her eyes slowly open to come face to face with someone's cerulean eyes.

_So many beautiful things_

As he backs away she begins to cough up water, gasping hard. The rescuer of Rei helps her up and puts a towel around her.

_  
I forgot that I might need_

_To find out what life could bring_

"You could have died Rei!" the boy snaps, grabbing her shoulders. "Don't you think before you act?"

"I need my father's hat," she sniffles, looking up into the rescuers eyes. "It's you…"

"Here's your hat," he hands it to her, dripping with water. "I can't believe you…"

"Thank you," Rei hugs the young man, her eyes wetting with tears. "Thank you so much Sora."

"Please Rei, don't cry," Sora picks her head up, to face him.

"Your right, I shouldn't cry!" she wipes her tears away.

"It's okay to cry but please don't do this again…" Sora strokes her cheek with his thumb. "Promise me?"

"I promise," she leans up and kisses his mouth. It lasts two minutes until Rei breaks away from his embrace. "I have to go home…"

"No, you no longer are under control of Ansem; you, your family are free from him," Sora says. "You don't have to worry about him anymore…"

"My siblings?" Rei asks.

"They are living with your aunt and uncle," Sora smiles softly.

"What about me?" Rei looks away from Sora. "Where am I to stay?"

"With me," Sora hugs her tightly. "Don't worry…"

"Sora…" Rei grins happily. "Thank you…"

* * *

Please review and give me feedback on how I should make my writing better... Thankies 

Mizu


End file.
